


Being You

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Magnus and Alec end up swapping bodies😱 can they go back before someone notices it?





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Okay, angel, when I say the incantation, all you have to do is hand me that last ingredient, okay?’’ asked the warlock and Alec eagerly nodded. Magnus was currently working, brewing a potion for his client and Alec was there helping him along. He had a day free from work, so he spent it by Magnus’ side even when he was working. Magnus didn’t really mind it - it was amazing to have such an amazing helper around. He could easily use his magic to summon the ingredients over to his side, but it was just as effective to have Alec cutely running around his storage, his head popping up here and there from the shelves. It was cute and Alec always seemed to be amazed when he would go through his collection of potion ingredients. His boyfriend really had everything and anything there, happily whistling as he worked along. 

‘’Okay, consider me ready,’’ said the Shadowhunter and happily smiled, his eyes focused on Magnus, but then he quickly went back to  _ work.  _ He had to be professional, was what he reminded himself and Magnus politely thanked him again, looking into his spell book and he then nodded. It was a bit more of a difficult spell to perform, but he was sure that he got this and he then slowly started reading the incantation, the potion quite soon reacting to it and Alec’s eyes were growing huge because the potion, which looked blue, started bubbling up and steam started rising from the cauldron. 

But Magnus didn’t seem too concerned and then he just nodded - maybe that was supposed to happen. The warlock was biting on his lip and even though if he didn’t look too concerned, he wasn’t so sure if the potion was going to be brewed correctly. The steam should have ended by now, but the thing that he had in front of him didn’t remind anything to how the potion was supposed to look by now. It was only then that he realised that he missed to read the entire line that was under the first one and he pressed his lips together -  _ well, fuck.  _ The second bit of it was more important it seemed and Magnus tried to act quickly and perform the spell until the very end, but the steam turned to smoke and it was kind of hard to read at that point and Magnus started panicking a little bit, but not too much. He wanted Alexander to think that he had  _ everything  _ under control. 

Alec couldn’t see much either, coughing as the smoke in the office started smelling pretty bad and he was starting to get a pretty bad headache. He saw that Magnus was waving with his hand, thinking that it meant that it was his time to shine - so he handed the last ingredient to Magnus, placing his hand on top of Magnus’, who took it without thinking too much and as soon as their hands touched, something weird happened. For a very split second Alec felt as if he was being pulled out of his body - yes, as if his  _ spirit _ or something else was sucked out of his body and he didn’t know what to do, his surprised yelps caught at the back of his throat and then sudden…  _ darkness.  _

Alec didn’t know how much time the darkness lasted and he was frantically fighting to open his eyes, getting quite scared that his body wasn’t listening to him - was it the effect of the potion?! The fear of not being able to move scared him, but then he was finally able to open his eyes and he found himself facing the ceiling. He was laying on the floor and he looked to the left and then to the right, moaning out because he had a terrible headache. But the smoke seemed to have cleared out. Still, the whole place smelled terrible and he wrinkled his nose. He needed to get over to the window and…  _ what the hell happened to Magnus?!  _ Suddenly the idea popped into his mind and he was quickly catapulted onto his legs, trying to get to Magnus, who he couldn’t find anywhere and his stomach turned, heart falling into the pit of his stomach and he started shaking his head.

Alec slowly made his way around Magnus’ desk and what he saw later freaked him out even more. He saw his _body_ laying on the floor and he let out a scream that wasn’t human, because that was just too terrifying, shaking like crazy and he felt doom creeping in. _Fuck, he really died. _The potion fumes killed him off and he felt sick down to his stomach, because he needed to sit down. Hold on, he didn’t have to sit down anymore because he was a ghost and… and… Alec wanted to cry because he felt so desperate. But that wasn’t the worst - Magnus still wasn’t to be seen. It didn’t matter what happened to him, he was more concerned what happened to his warlock. It seemed that he had just vanished and Alec groaned. Now that he was a spirit he wouldn’t be able to even find him!

Alec was thinking what to do next when his body  _ moved.  _ His body on the floor started moving and he screamed again, this time on top of his lungs,  _ because what the fuck was going on?!  _ His body just started moving - he felt as if he was watching a zombie. Okay, who had inhabited his precious body?! ‘’Darling, stop screaming, my head hurts,’’ whined  _ Alec _ … wait, no. The  _ imposter _ , but he called him  _ darling _ like Magnus usually did and Alec’s jaw dropped. He had never been so confused in his entire life, the other sitting up slowly, holding his head. ‘’Ah, I’ve fucked up the potion, I need to redo it and start all over again. Ugh,’’ whined Magnus?

Alec looked down at his hands and finally noticed that he had a body too, after all. But unlike his usual self, his fingers were full of rings, his nails were painted and he screamed  _ again _ because it seemed that somehow he had become Magnus and Magnus became Alec and they swapped bodies and… Alec needed to sit down, his head was spinning out of control. Instead he leaned against the desk and Magnus finally noticed that he wasn’t his usual self as well. His face went pale when he looked at Alexander and saw himself staring back at him. Magnus then looked down and then narrowed his eyes when he noticed that he had runes. Yep, there were runes on his forearm and he shuddered. 

‘’Just what in the world-’’ said Magnus and Alec went over him.

‘’Magnus, we’ve swapped bodies, somehow,’’ was screaming Alec and even though Magnus knew that it was alarming, he didn’t appreciate the sound of his screaming voice. Ugh, it was annoying and he looked at Alec, who seemed completely out of it. It was his own body, but it looked nothing like his old usual self. It was just so weird and bizarre and Magnus also needed to sit down. And he needed a drink. Oh, yes, a strong drink was going to be much needed and he shook his head. 

‘’I… I need a drink,’’ muttered Magnus and finally stood up properly. ‘’Oh, this is so weird,’’ he commented. Alec was just a tad taller than him, but it was still throwing him off, the sudden height difference and he slowly bent his knees. ‘’Oh, darling, your body is all stiff,’’ he said and Alec didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. ‘’Everything hurts,’’ he whined and then started massaging his legs.

‘’Oh, yes, I was training extra hard yesterday,’’ said Alec. ‘’Is why I took day off - my muscles were killing me,’’ said Alec and Magnus whined, but then slowly moved (dragged) his (Alec’s) body towards the living room and Alec quickly followed him behind. ‘’I think I’ll have that drink as well,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Yep, they needed to figure this out, how to reverse it - if they even could. Then again, now that Magnus was looking into it, maybe the body swap couldn’t be so bad after all. It was his mind in the gutter of course, imagination wild and kicking because… it could be interesting. Some aspects of it. Other, not so much and he hummed. As he was getting accustomed to this, Alec was just mumbling something under his breath.

Magnus went to go grab them a couple of drinks and in the meantime, as he was waiting, Alec was trying to come back to his sensen and calm down a little bit. He didn’t mind being in Magnus’ body (it wasn’t the first time either and…  _ Alec, stop with such thoughts!) _ , but he was worried what would happen if they wouldn’t be able to change back. They couldn’t really tell others, except for their closest friends, that was. But others couldn’t know and Alec was biting on his nails, chipping away Magnus’ perfectly painted nails and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw what Alec was up to. He had returned with two glasses of strong drinks and he shook his head in a very disapproving manner.

‘’Alexander, stop biting my nails - it took me hours yesterday to achieve that gradient look,’’ whined the warlock as he liked doing his nails without magic and Alec quickly placed his hands behind his back and Magnus chuckled. ‘’Here you go, have a drink, my love,’’ said Magnus and gave Alec a little wink. Alec was freaked out when he saw himself winking like that, but he stayed silent and he instead reached for that drink and then he rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus, on the other hand, looked down on his hands and shook his head. ‘’Oh, Alexander, I’ll have to give myself another manicure,’’ he said and then shuddered when he saw the state of Alec’s nails.

‘’Magnus,  _ don’t _ ,’’ whined Alec, but Magnus giving him manicure wasn’t really what bothered him. ‘’Look, we have to figure this out,’’ said Alec. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind being stuck as you one bit, but,’’ said Alec. ‘’It would be a problem if we couldn’t change back and the word got out that we’ve been switched,’’ whined Alec and then shook his head. ‘’As the High warlock and Head of the Institute, we are both expected to be responsible and always in control. If others find out that we’ve fucked up like this, we-’’

‘’Okay, Alexander, please stop frowning that much,’’ whined Magnus and shook his head. ‘’You’re gonna give me grey hair and wrinkles even though I’ve stopped aging centuries ago,’’ joked Magnus, but then sighed and then shrugged. ‘’I’m pretty sure that the spell could be undone, somehow,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’I have no idea what to do though. I don’t have my magic and you…  _ well _ , is probably a little bit complicated,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow.

‘’You think?’’ whined Alec.  _ They really were fucked.  _ Then again, Catarina or Ragnor could come for help, so it wasn’t all lost. But still! Since he was in Magnus’ body that meant that he was a warlock now! Alec perked up a little bit and then hummed. So, that meant that he had magic! Alec was intrigued, but also knew that he should think about this more  _ seriously!  _ Alec looked down to his fingers again and started turning his hands around. So, Magnus would just snap his fingers and magic would appear. It seemed simple enough, so Alec rubbed his palms together and then snapped his fingers, but nothing really happened and he looked crushed.

‘’Aw, trying to summon magic?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Doesn’t work,’’ said Alec and then perked up. ‘’Oh, hold on… do you… I mean  _ I _ have cat eyes out?’’ asked Alec curiously and Magnus looked up at him, nodding. That was all that Alec needed to stand up and walk into the bathroom and his eyes widened when he finally stepped in front of the mirror and saw his reflection.  _ He really was Magnus  _ and he couldn’t stop looking at himself in the mirror. It was just like Magnus said - his cat eyes were out and Alec couldn’t stop looking at himself  _ because he was beautiful.  _ But, yes, he was frowning way too much for him to be Magnus truly. Instead of a frown, he softened his facial expressions a little bit and soon,  _ Magnus _ was there and Alec blinked a few times. He could definitely get used to having Magnus staring back at him when he would look at himself in the mirror. Alec sighed and then turned around when Magnus joined him in there. Yep, it was weird to see himself walking around like that though.

"This is so freaky," said Magnus and touched his cheek, looking in the mirror and he smiled, feeling his heart fasten a little bit because Alec's smile got him every single time and he was weak to it. The other thing that he was weak for was Alec's pout, so he tried pouting and he felt his heart jumping again. "Fuck, I'm adorable," commented Magnus and grinned. He liked hearing Alec's voice say those words and he was definitely whipped and completely smitten. Alec, on the other hand, didn't really appreciate Magnus pulling all of those expressions with his face - it was creepy and he wrinkled his nose.

"Can you please stop making such faces?" asked Alec and clicked with his tongue. "It's weird," he said and Magnus only rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun," said Magnus and playfully hit Alec's shoulder, going back to the mirror thing. "I wouldn't mind staying like this," he said and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then he shook his face.

"I know and I feel the same way, but we really need to change back," said Alec and Magnus pouted again much to Alec's horror. "Stop… nevermind. Look," said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. "Tomorrow I have a meeting with the Clave," said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes - there was the Clave again, spoiling his fun and he didn't appreciate it at all. Cock blockers. "And the day after tomorrow we have that cabinet meeting," said Alec and Magnus quickly got serious.

"Fuck."

"Yes!" said Alec. "So we have to change back," said Alec and Magnus nodded because he was finally on Alec's page. As fun as it was, responsibilities wouldn't allow them to have fun and he then sighed. "Let's go back to your office, yes?" asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded, not needing to be told twice as he headed over to his office, Alec following him behind and was nervously biting his lip in a hope that Magnus would have an antidote or something.  _ Please, please… _

But as two hours passed, Magnus was no closer in trying to find an antidote. Since they didn't have Magnus' magic, it really seemed like they would be needing Catarina's help. That was until someone else decided to butt in earlier and Magnus jumped when his back pocket started vibrating. "Oh, Alexander," he said and waggled his eyebrows.

"Who is it?" asked Alec.

"Jace! What do I do?" shrieked Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath.

"Pick up."

‘’I can’t pick it up.’’

‘’Yes you can!’’

‘’And then what? I don’t know how to talk to Jace!’’

‘’Just do it! You can do it! Ask him what is up and why is he bothering you.’’

‘’He’ll now something is wrong.’’

‘’He won’t, he’s not that bright!’’

‘’But I…  _ okay fine _ ,’’ said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. ‘’But if I fuck this is… Hey, Jace!’’ said Magus cheerfully and Alec shook his head. Nope, that sounded way too cheerful and Magnus cleared his throat. ‘’I mean… sup?’’ asked Magnus, trying to act all chill and Alec smacked himself across the forehead. ‘’How is it going, my parabatai?’’

‘’Magnus, cut it down,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus stopped talking.

‘’ _ Alec? Is all okay _ ?’’

‘’Yes, all is cool. Is chill. I’m chilling at Magnus’. Tell me, what bothers you, my brother?’’

Alec didn’t know if he should be laughing or not because this was either really funny or they were going to be figured out and then… ‘’ _ Are you drunk? _ ’’ asked Jace on the other side of the phone call as he knew that Alec was at Magnus’ and was having a day off. 

‘’Not really, I’m-’’

‘’ _ Great, then can you please come over to the Institute? I know it’s time off, but Raj fucked something up and we can’t get it under control. The Clave comes tomorrow and we’re all fucked if we don’t have this under control!’’ _

Magnus froze. ‘’Sure, I’ll be right there.’’

Alec shook his head - what the hell was he doing?! ‘’ _ Okay, good, see you soon. Thanks, Alec, you’re the best. _ ’’

‘’No, you are!’’ replied Magnus and Jace nervously laughed because he didn’t get why Alec was being so kind all of the sudden. ‘’See you soon, parabatai!’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec. 

‘’No, why did you-’’

‘’Raj fucked things up, you’re needed at the Institute!’’

‘’Fuck… I can’t use glamour… you can’t as well, I mean this is all… I know you will become me!’’ said Alec and nodded. ‘’All you have to do is frown, shake your head a lot and keep your arms crossed - people will buy that it’s really me!’’

‘’Alexander, I love you, but I don’t know shit about Shadowhunter stuff.’’

‘’Just nod and pretend that you listen - is what I usually do!’’

‘’Alexander!’’

‘’Magnus! You can do this! Okay frown,’’ said Alec and Magnus frowned. ‘’More!’’

‘’Doesn’t it hurt being like this all the time?’’

‘’You get used to it,’’ said Alec. ‘’Now give me a judgemental look -  _ yes, good.  _ Just like that!’’

And Alec continued training Magnus for a few more minutes before it was time for Magnus to get going to the Institute. Alec trusted Magnus as he knew that Magnus knew him well enough to know how to act like him. But as for Magnus… he was praying to all of the angels that he would do a convincing job.

It seemed that them changing back was going to wait for a bit longer. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, Alec, you’re finally here. Thank God,” said Jace and Magnus’ eyes widened when the blonde Shadowhunter suddenly grabbed his forearm and started dragging him towards his boyfriend’s office and his heart was hammering because he didn’t know what in the world was he supposed to do in there, biting onto his lip and the nervousness was getting to him, but he tried not to let it show on his face. “Ugh, Raj made this whole place a mess, I mean look at this,” said Jace and then opened the door of Alec’s office, finally and Magnus’ jaw dropped because Jace really wasn’t kidding. The whole room was in chaos - the papers were laying scattered everywhere. “And you just put everything in order. Ugh, that idiot,” said Jace and clicked with his tongue. “But, I’m here to help you out, okay?” asked Jace and started rolling up his sleeves as he wanted to be there for his Parabatai and Magnus flinched.

If he was going to agree to let Jace help him it would be pretty much clear that he  _ wasn’t _ Alec and he started thinking of his way out. Maybe he could call Alexander to ask him what to put where and that way make the whole cleaning up and sorting process into a quicker process. But he wouldn’t be able to achieve that with Jace around, who would probably expect from Alec to know where to place things. And Magnus really didn’t know that, biting on his lip and he then took in a deep breath, stepping in front of Jace and then he took in a deep breath. Jace arched a brow and then looked at his Parabatai, who was suddenly standing in front of him and had something to say to him,

Magnus only prayed that Alexander was right about Jace - that he wasn’t the brightest bulb out there. Well, the warlock already knew that, but he was still sure that Jace would be able to recognise that he was  _ not _ his Parabatai. He somehow hoped that Jace would be able to figure it out on his own and he rubbed his palms together and then nodded. Magnus placed his hands on top of Jace’s shoulders, who again looked pretty shocked - why was his Parabatai being so touchy all of the sudden? Not that he complained, but even on the phone before he seemed in a good mood and he got disturbed in the middle of his  _ off _ day. Usually Alec would grill him for hours, but now he was  _ smiling.  _ Yep, there was definitely something off about his Parabatai, but he didn’t want to make Alec pissed off, so he didn’t say anything. 

“Jace,” started Magnus and then smiled. Then he reminded himself that he shouldn’t smiling and he frowned quickly - the change in his expression was honestly almost funny to Jace, but he cocked his head to the side and then waited for the other to continue. “Look, my lovely Parabatai,” he said and Jace was cringing again. Usually he wished that Alec would be nicer to him, but he was having second thoughts - he kind of missed grumpy Alec if he was being honest! “How about you leave this to me?” asked Magnus and Jace’s jaw dropped. “I was free until now and I’m sure you had a long and exhausting day,” said Magnus and Jace was just standing there, completely frozen and shocked. “I’ll handle this,” said Magnus.

“Okay, Alec, I didn’t mean to say anything, but what the hell man?” asked Jace and pressed his lips together. “Is this some sort of a plan to torture me for calling you here in the middle of your free day? Because if it is, I must tell you that it is working,” said Jace and looked really pale and freaked out. Magnus nervously laughed and quickly shook his head, playing dumb, but it was clear that Jace knew what was going on. “You’re torturing me by being nice to me.Well, it is not going to work,” said Jace and shook his head. “I’m staying and helping you, so please turn off the cringe and just let me help you,” said Jace.

“My brother, I would never torture you, I love you,” said Magnus and then finally realised that he was crossing the line. Yep, Alexander wouldn’t be like this to his Parabatai and Magnus then crossed his arms in a very Alec way and Jace didn’t say anything. “It’s still me, it’s just I’m trying this new thing,” said Magnus, lying his way out and Jace couldn’t wait to hear just exactly what kind of a thing was Alec trying out - he was officially freaked out and so done. He was tempted to send Alec home and just do the paperwork himself. He was sure that he’d be able to somehow do it, with the help of Izzy and Clary. 

“You’re trying out a new thing?” asked Jace and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Please enlighten me, Alec, tell me - what is this new things that you’re trying to pull here?” asked Jace and Magnus started looking around, trying buy himself some time and then he just nodded.

“Meditation,” blurted out Magnus and hoped that Jace would buy it.

“ _ Meditation? _ ” asked Jace and tried not to laugh because Alec was the one who told him that meditation was crap years ago when Jace tried to get him into it. Alec was always so full of anger so Jace tried to get him into meditation, but Alec just shut him down, of course. So, he was trying to tell him now that he was  _ meditating?!  _ Yeah, right… there was definitely something else going on. He was acting almost like… “You told me that meditation sucks,” said Jace and Magnus huffed.  _ Well, crap.  _

“Well, yes but that was the  _ old _ me,” said Magnus and Jace snorted.

“And how is the new you?”

“Improved with meditation that Magnus got me into,” said Magnus quickly and Jace hummed. Well, if Magnus would be the one to suggest doing meditation Alec would probably agree to it and somehow end up loving it. It was Magnus’ effect - he was somehow able to make Alec try new things and Alec ended up loving all of them even if they were really out of his comfort zone. And it made Jace happy because his brother was finally smiling  _ more _ , but he still wasn’t sure about this. “Look, I may or may not have a bit more motivation this time because I get to see Magnus in yoga pants - he meditates after doing his yoga and sometimes I join him in,” said Magnus. “And boy does he look good in those pants,” said Magnus and then glanced at Jace, who blinked a few times.

_ Oh.  _ OH! So it was like that! Jace quickly felt at ease, because it was then that he finally understood why his Parabatai apparently looked meditation just like that and he sighed, nodding. “Oh, I get you,” said Jace. “When Clary wears… right you probably don’t wanna hear that,” said Jace when he saw Alec making a face. That was quite correct -  _ Magnus didn’t want to hear that!  _ “All I can say is… right on, Alec, go get it,” said Jace and hit Alec’s shoulder a bit too hard for Magnus’ liking and he wrinkled his nose.

“Hey don’t you hit Ale… me so hard, it hurts,” said Magnus and quickly started massaging his shoulder. Jace grinned - yep, this truly was Alec and he then just apologised for it. “So, Jace my man, how about you let me do my job, huh?” asked Alec and Jace agreed not to test his own luck too much. Instead of complaining about it again, he agreed to let Alec do his job in peace and soon after Jace left Alec’s office, Magnus locked himself inside, panicking again as he quickly phoned Alec because he was in a need of all the help that he could get.

* * *

Magnus and Alec really were a true power couple - somehow they managed to get all of the papers in order,  _ but _ Alec didn’t attend the meeting with the Clave - well,  _ Magnus _ , in this case. For saving all of their asses, Alec told Magnus that he should just tell Jace to lead the meeting on his own and he did, no questions asked. That made both of them relieved a little bit, but they still weren’t off the hook - the cabinet meeting was happening later that day and both of them were stressed as hell. Catarina was the only one who knew what happened to them so far and was currently trying to find an antidote. In the meantime, Magnus and Alec were faced with the reality - they would have to play each other’s roles in the cabinet meeting and they were pretty stressed.

“Magnus, I think you’ll be able to pass as me, but I’ll fuck everything up,” whined Alec and then shook his head. “I mean you’re so soft and kind and always smiling, while I have always cold expressions. And I’m not as elegant as you - you are elegant and I’m the clumsiest person ever,” said Alec and shook his head. “And I don’t even know how to use magic, do you know that? I’m completely fail as-”

“Okay, darling,  _ breathe _ ,” said Magnus and grabbed his own shoulders. Still weird. It was weird to seeing himself panic so much, but Alec couldn’t help himself. Then the word would get out - somehow - and it would be over for both of them.  _ Oh, no, no, no.  _ This was far too stressful and Magnus noticed that Alexander was losing control over his magic of all things, though it made sense. When Magnus was younger and not in control of his magic like he was now and he was in stressful situations, it would be completely the same for him - he would always lose control over his magic like Alec was now.

It started with simple sparks of magic flying from underneath his magic, but it didn’t stop there and there flames started getting larger, making Alec even more freaked out as he didn’t know what to do. He looked at Magnus, who quickly stepped over to him and tried to grab onto his hand, but Alec withdrew his hand as he didn’t want to hurt Magnus. He didn’t know, but he thought that the magic that was overflowing through him hurt Magnus and he didn’t want that. So, instead, he stumbled back and Magnus frowned. “M-Magnus what is happening?” stammered Alec and felt himself getting dizzy mainly because of the fact that he was breathing way too fast and intense.

“You’re losing control over magic,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes -  _ right.  _ “But it’s okay, happened to be as well in the past. The main part is - everything will be okay.” said Magnus and Alec wasn’t so sure. “All I need you to do is close your eyes and  _ breathe.  _ Slowly, nice and slow,” said Magnus, who was now closer to Alec. Alec was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and then he nodded. It was really surprising that the magic didn’t do more damage - just a few cracked vases and a few glasses shattered, but nothing more than that and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was in the process of calming down, them magic slowly stopping flying all around the place and Magnus then nodded. “Good, you’re doing an amazing job,” said Magnus and Alec huffed.

Soon, Alexander was calm and the magic was under control - more or less. Magnus grinned and then gently touched Alec’s hand, narrowing his eyes - the nail polish was beginning to chip. He’d have to redo it soon and he smiled - it could be fun, for the two of them bond over it. He wished he could paint his own nails, but Alexander never wore polish and he sadly sighed. He missed it. 

“Sorry,” mumbled Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“It’s completely okay,” said Magnus and then folded his legs underneath him and clasped his hands together. “Okay, so now that you’ve calmed down, let’s try it one more time, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged. He wasn’t so sure that he was cut out for it again, but in the end he nodded and Alec cleared his throat. “Okay, remember that you don’t have  _ this _ ,” said Magnus and gently pulled the skin in between Alexander’s eyebrows up and Alec rolled his eyes. “I don’t frown so much. Okay, try it again,” said Magnus and Alec nodded and that time didn’t wear his usual frown in between his eyebrows. “Much better.”

“Yeah?” asked Alec and then hummed. “Why thank you, angel,” said Alec then and cringed so hard, but Magnus liked it because he sounded just like him and he gave him thumbs up. 

“Next is the walk. And your posture.’’

Alec frowned, but then sighed when he remembered that he was Magnus now. “What the hell is wrong with my posture?” whined Alec. “And the way I  _ walk _ ?!”

“Oh, you just hunch down a bit too much, it works on you, but it ain’t flattering on me,” said Magnus and Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Yeah, none of that either,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but then placed his hands behind his back and Magnus started laughing. “You really don’t know what to do with your arms, do you?”

“No idea,” whined Alec and then puffed his cheeks. “How’s this?” he asked, placing them on top of his sides and Magnus shook his head.

“How about we let them me free next to you ,huh?” asked Magnus and then took Alexander’s hands, gently placing his arms by his sides and Magnus nodded. “Much better,” said Magnus and then tapped his mouth with his finger. “Be a little straighter and-”

“Magnus, your choice of words,” said Alec and Magnus started cracking up as well.

“Alexander now is not the time, we have to be serious. Fine, then straighten your back, how’s that?” he asked and Alec nodded, doing as he was told. “Amazing. Now, smile,” said Magnus and Alec smiled - it was that forced, creepy smile and Magnus shuddered. “Oh, dear God, we have a lot of work to do.”

“Was that no good?” asked Alec, sounding crushed.

“Oh, it was amazing, you did so well, Alexander,” lied Magnus. “Amazing first attempt,” said Magnus and Alec could see right through him. “Okay, try speaking to yourself… well, me as you,” said Magnus and Alec looked up and down him.

“Alexander, my love,” said Alec and felt his stomach turning. “Ah, what a wonderful day we’re having, for I am blessed to be by your side,” said Alec and moved, turning around and Magnus’ jaw dropped - what in the world was he doing?! “Dearest, we should go out on a date and celebrate,” said Alec and Magnus was tempted to march over there and-

“Alexander, are you making fun of me?”

“I would never,” said Alec and chuckled.

“Oh, thank God, I was beginning to fear that that was how you see me,” said Magnus. “I think we’ll be fine, but we need to get some makeup on you and repaint your nails,” said Magnus and Alec whined.

“Do we have to?”

“You want this cover to work or not?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded. He happily clapped. “Well, then chop-chop,” said Magnus as the cabinet meeting was about to start soon and Alec whined, but nodded, allowing Magnus to do as he pleased. And Magnus was quite excited, because he got to experience the make over of himself in a rather new perspective - he liked it. 

* * *

“So, as we see from what I,  _ Alexander Gideon Lightwood, _ had presented,” said Magnus, walking around the room and Alec was face-palming himself. The others in the room - Raphael, Luke and Meliorn were looking rather concerned; Magnus and Alec were acting kind of strange. Still, they didn’t really dare to say anything, so they were just sitting there quiet, looking at each other and Magnus took in a deep breath. “This is what we shall do. I’ll do my Shadowhunter official thingies and you’ll-”

“What Alec means is that he will contact the Clave and discuss the matters with them, isn’t it,  _ angel _ ?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Yeah, that, that… I’ll talk with the Grandma Herondale…  _ oops _ ,” said Magnus as that sort of just slipped out and everyone around the room was starting to laugh. Alec swallowed thickly and looked at Magnus, who glared back and then just cleared his throat. “Madame Inquisitor,” said Magnus quickly and Alec shook his head - they were completely and utterly fucked.

“Yes, he’ll forward everything to her,” said Alec quickly and then held it his breath. It didn’t look that they were caught - or so he liked to imagine because people in there knew them well enough to know what was going on. “He’ll put everything in a report.”

“A report?” whined Magnus and then Alec smacked himself across the forehead. 

“Alexander, my sugar… honey bunny, may you please come with me?” asked Alec, grabbed MAgnus’ hand and dragged him onto the side to get things under control. Raphael glanced at Luke, who glanced at Meliorn, who was quietly snickering and Luke massaged his temples. Well, that was definitely interesting turn of events. 

“So, um, should we like tell them that we know what is going on?” asked Raphael, but Meliorn quickly shook his head - would be such a pity to ruin the fun and Luke was on his page as well.

“Let them think for a bit longer that we have no clue that they somehow managed to swap bodies,” said Luke and Meliron rubbed his palms together - now that was going to be much fun and Raphael started laughing softly as well, but the trio went all serious when the couple was back and started apologising, but not telling them what was actually going on, so it seemed that the fun was going to continue for a bit longer. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and both Magnus and Alec were pretty proud of themselves because they thought that they had  everyone around them fooled. From the cabinet meeting, to the little meetings over at the Institute; both of them were sure that no one had absolutely  zero clues to what was going on. But the reality couldn’t be more different - Luke, Raphael and Meliorn could figure it out in the matter of a few minutes that they had somehow managed to swap bodies. But it wasn’t only them anymore, even Jace had managed to catch on the whole thing and honestly he wanted to bring it up in the conversation, only to be told by Raphael and the others not to say anything - they were having far too much fun with seeing the two of them struggle pretend to be each other, though, it was becoming to be more and more natural at it as time passed. Still, there was always something hilarious that happened.

Joining Jace, Isabelle pretty much figured it out immediately as she knew Alec and Magnus well enough to tell them apart no matter what, so even if their bodies had been swapped, it wasn’t rocket science really - it was so obvious that they’ve been swapped, somehow, and it was absolutely hilarious, though she knew that Magnus probably had figured it out that she knew about the two of them. The warlock wasn’t that dense, but he also never said anything mainly because Alec still didn’t want to tell the others -  he was being really stubborn about it , thought Magnus as he was shaking his head. He wished that they could change back really soon though - running the Institute was too stressful and he didn’t like being there every single day. He liked working from the comfort of his home.

Magnus was massaging his head - he had been having a lot of headaches and the thought that Alexander felt his struggle and stress every day made his heart break a little bit for his boyfriend. Then again, Alexander was a good leader, so he probably handled this kind of a stress well enough. Magnus, on the other hand, was so fed up with  everything \- the paperwork (which Alec took care of back at the loft, thank to the Angels, but still!), the meetings and having to listen a bunch of whiny Shadowhunters… yes, he was officially fed up with everything and he wanted to go back home, but he glanced at the clock and he whined because he was only in there for like an hour that say and he shuddered - how was that even possible? It felt like hours and hours have passed, so to learn that only  a single one had passed by made him wanna curl up into a little ball and just cry.

Magnus was just sitting in front of the computers, trying to make himself as invisible as possible, but he had no such luck; someone soon spotted him and he whined. Maybe it would be better if he was in Alexander’s office, but people wouldn’t stop bothering him there as well, so it didn’t really matter where he was - nowhere was safe and he clicked with his tongue when someone walked up to him, Magnus taking in a deep breath. If it was one of the idiots, he was going to officially snap at them and he didn’t even care about what would happen. He was just so done and he turned around. “What is it this time?” whined Magnus and then quickly stopped because he saw that it was one of Alexander’s friends and he quickly straightened himself up. It was Theodore Underhill and he quickly regretted being so snappy at him - he didn’t want to create drama between Alexander and his friends.

Underhill looked a bit discouraged because he wasn’t used to seeing the Head of the Institute being so whiny, but he cleared his throat and then nodded. “Boss, I bring you the security reports of the month,” said Underhill and handed Magnus the huge stack of papers. Well, it wasn’t that  huge , but it was pretty huge in Magnus’ opinion. Magnus’ jaw dropped - there was more reports?! Just what in the world did Shadowhunters do?! Write reports and occasionally go out on missions. That seemed pathetic and it was no surprise there to why Alexander was always so grumpy. It was because of this stupid job and he needed to change it - to make it more fun and not so boring and dull. Still, Magnus took the papers and managed a little smile. Underhill’s smile faltered when he saw that Alec didn’t seem impressed and he clasped his hands together. “I realise that it’s shorter than usually, but there really hadn’t been too many disturbances within the city this month and-”

“This is shorter than usually?!” shrieked Magnus completely off guard and he wasn’t thinking again what he was saying, but he was too shocked to care and he just looked at the folder. Underhill looked pretty perplexed because something seemed off about Lightwood, but he didn’t want to be too nosy, so he just politely smiled and nodded. “Oops, I mean, yes,” said Magnus and nodded, clasping his hands together. “I’ve just been testing you, of course,” he said, nodding along, trying to pretend to know what he was talking about, when in reality he had been completely in the dark. “You pass the test, Theo!”

“There’s been a test?” asked Underhill and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Oh,  yes ,” said Magnus and Underhill still seemed sceptical. “You know, I’ve noticed that as of late people are just slacking off all around here,” said Alec and Underhill nodded, but still wasn’t so sure that he knew what Alec was on about. “So, you know, I use this method, called um-” said Magnus and then started looking around the place, trying to think of anything. “Well, it doesn’t have a name as of yet as I’m still putting it in practice, but basically I pretend to now know what the other person in talking about,” said Magnus and just realised how stupid that sounded. The expression on Underhill's face was hilarious. “When in reality I know exactly what or where things should be. Yes, pretty smart,” said Magnus. “It’s called reverse psychology.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s something else and-”

“Shh, just don’t question it,” said Magnus and nodded, crossing his arms on top of his chest. “So good job, Underhill, you caught on pretty well. You’ll get, um, a raise!” said Alec and Underhill was even more suspicious by then. A raise just like that?! Yeah, that definitely wasn’t Alec and he wasn’t just in complete state of shock. “So, um the report, yes, yes,” said Magnus and opened up the folder, humming. There were a lot of useless things being written and he just skimmed through it - he felt sorry for Alexander because he was going to have to read it. “I’ll read more in depth at home with some hot chocolate, because I can’t wait to get my hands on this. Really good stuff in here, much interesting.”

“Boss, are you drunk?” whispered Underhill and Magnus quickly shook his head, but started panicking. 

“Of course not,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I mean how can you even think that? That I,  Alexander Gideon Lightwood , would come to work drunk? What am I? I am a professional and I am everything that’s good,” said Magnus, carrying on. He was in the state of being a protective boyfriend, so he didn’t really watch what he was saying, which might had been a mistake. “So trying to imply he… I mean  I  would come to the Institute drunk is completely ridiculous and so insulting,” said Magnus, standing up. “Because I am a respectful person, people look up to me and not to mention that I’m pretty amazing,” said Magnus and shook his head - who was he kidding? Alexander wasn’t only  pretty amazing, he was the best. “No, I am the best and-” he started, but Underhill smacked himself across the forehead and finally understood it.

“Magnus?” asked Underhill way too loudly and Magnus suddenly choked on his breath because  how ?! Underhill narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to Alec’s… no Magnus’. He didn’t know how, but something told him that that was Magnus and not Alec! “Just how did you end up like this and where is boss-”

“Don’t you think you’re standing a bit too close?” asked Magnus suddenly and felt the jealousy light up from within. Underhill arched an eyebrow and then looked up and down. Oh,  right , he thought Alec mentioned that Magnus got jealous that one time and he snorted. “You know, you might be charming with those curly hair and that smile, but I’m onto you and-” started Magnus and then his voice trailed off as Underhill started laughing - yep, that was Magnus alright and it was getting more and more ridiculous as time passed and he shook his head. And as for Magnus? His cheeks reddened because  he had completely lost his cool  in the middle of the Institute and with Alexander’s friend. Who knew what happened and he was biting on his lip - now what?!

“So it really is you!” pointed it out Underhill again and was completely fascinated. “What in the world happened to the two of you? Did you swap-” he carried on, but Magnus quickly placed a hand over Underhill's mouth to prevent him from talking out loud for too long. While it wasn’t that bad that Underhill had figured it out - they were all friends anyway - Magnus also didn’t want the blonde talking about it that loud as someone would definitely hear him and then use it against them somehow. Institute was still full of haters that Magnus did not trust at all, so he just took in a deep breath and Underhill stopped talking after Magnus removed his hand.

“I’ll tell you everything,” mumbled Magnus and shook his head. “Just, um, follow me to my… I mean, Alexander’s office,” he carried on and Underhill didn’t need to be told twice, following Magnus in complete silence. Soon after that he was filled in about everything that happened and he was quite surprised to say at least.

**

Alec also wasn’t having the best day either because suddenly there was a client that showed up at Magnus’ loft and he didn’t know what to do. The thing was - Magnus did cancel all of his latest appointments since he didn’t want Alexander to worry about it too much (though Alec wanted to fill in, since he was doing his job at the Institute and it would feel only fair to return the services. But, Magnus insisted and thus Alec didn’t have to do all of the warlock thingies. But, now, there was a client and Alec started panicking and in the end he needed up letting the client inside. It was a werewolf and he came to Magnus’ as he was looking for something called a strength potion and Alec had absolutely no idea what it was. But he hoped that Magnus had some of that in his stash. If not, he was really and utterly fucked. 

“Ah, yes,” said Alec, trying to remember how Magnus was to his clients and he then took in a deep breath. “You still came even due my recent announcement that I  cancelled all of my appointments due to my very  personal  reasons,” he said and the werewolf didn’t seem too bothered by it and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“Yeah, I was in the area. Plus, I’ve ordered the potion last month, so it should be brewed by now, shouldn’t it?” asked the werewolf and Alec flinched, because the guy just dismissed everything that he had said and he didn’t like that. He was grumpy and he grump was ready to jump out and- but then he remembered that he was Magnus and quickly smiled. 

“Yes, of course, my dear,” said Alec and cringed again. “Just let me go and see… to my, um, office, yes,” said Alec and turned around on one leg and the werewolf looked rather surprised but he didn’t question it. The warlock had always been a bit… strange, so he just nodded and smiled. “I’ll be right back, just sit there and make yourself like at home,” he said and then disappeared around the corner and started panicking.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  Okay, he needed to calm down - he didn’t even know what the guy’s name was! So, he decided to quickly check in Magnus’ notebook where he kept his clients and orders and he managed to find who it was pretty much immediately. Thank God Magnus had such tidy notes or he would be a goner. Mr Thompson it said and yes, a strength potion. But what was that potion Alec had no idea. Nope. So, Alec decided to start the search and he was being a chaotic mess, running around Magnus’ storage room and couldn’t find anything.

“Bat fangs, bat wings, blood of a… okay, Magnus what the hell are all of these?” asked Alec and wrinkled his nose, quickly releasing the flask that was filled with  blood and he didn’t even want to know to which being it belonged to. “Ugh, potions, potions… where are they?!” asked Alec and then hummed, biting his lip and turned around. “Oh, how about this?” he asked and grabbed the flask that had a green liquid inside, turning it around. “Stamina potion?” asked Alec and his cheeks reddened. “But Stamina is strength too, right?” asked Alec and then hummed, but released the flask as well. Maybe Magnus used it for himself? Because his Stamina rune allowed him to-  No, Alec, focus!

And Alec continued focusing but it was all in vain - he could not find that strength potion for the life of him. So, he decided to call Magnus! Quickly grabbed the phone and called Magnus, who picked up immediately. “Angel?”

“Oh, thank God, Magnus, you picked up,” said Alec and shuddered, taking in a deep breath and he pressed his lips together. “There’s been a situation - one of your customers showed up - Thompson - and he wants the strength potion and I have no idea what the fuck that is,” said Alec. “I’ve found something called a stamina potion, so is that-”

“No, no, no, don’t give him that,” said Magnus quickly and Alec narrowed his eyes. “That’s mine,” said Magnus shamelessly and Alec’s jaw dropped. 

“Why do you need-”

“Well, you know how we get. I wanna keep up with the Stamina rune, I also want to-”

“No, never mind, sorry I asked,” said Alec and shook his head quickly, hearing Magnus chuckle. “I need the other potion, where is it?!”

"Thompson, Thompson," was saying Magnus and humming, trying to remember who exactly that was. He had quite a lot of customers, but he tried to remember who was who. He faintly remembered someone ordering a potion that Alexander was mentioning last month indeed and he soon remembered. "Oh, is it the grumpy werewolf?" asked Magnus and Alec perked up - yes, that sounded like the man in the living room and Magnus hummed again.

"Yes!"

"Oh. I did brew the potion yes. Just let me remember where I put it. It should be in a round flask and the potion itself is orange," said Magnus and Alec was on the hunt for a round and orange flask that was nowhere to be found still. "Maybe is on the shelf by the books?" asked Magnus and Alec hurried over to there. As he was in a hurry, he ended up running into the desk and let out a loud yelp. "Alexander?!"

"Fuck, that hurt," said Alec and shook his head. "I ran into the desk and just gave you a pretty nasty bruise, probably," whined Alec and sat on the chair, whining again and he shook his head, Magnus sighing as well.

"Do be careful."

"I'm trying and-" he started, but then the werewolf turned up by the office and Alec was immediately on his legs, narrowing his eyes because he didn't get why the other was suddenly in there with him.

"All okay? I've heard some commotion so-"

"Oh, yes," said Alec way too cheerfully and Magnus listened to everything over the phone, face palming himself  so hard.  "My lovely customer," said Alec and then finally located the fucking potion. "Ah, here it is," said Alec and handed it to him. Werewolf smiled and nodded, paying for Magnus' services and he quickly left. Alec was shocked - that small flask cost so much! "Magnus, I'm rich," announced Alec. "Fuck being Head of the Institute,I'll open up my own potion shop and Magnus was laughing loudly at Alexander because he was adorable.

"Will you let me work under you?" asked Magnus and started laughing because he could just see Alec rolling his eyes at him. "By the way, Underhill figured it out - that I'm you. Somehow, I have no idea how but-"

"He  what?!"

"Shh. He promised not to tell others," said Magnus and then whined. "I wanna go back home, here sucks," said Magnus and then Alec nodded in agreement.

"You should come back," said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. "But we're doing great so far - only Underhill knows," said Alec as he was pretty sure of it. "We deserve an Oscar or something," he carried on, feeling pretty sure of their performances of each other. Magnus chuckled and then rubbed his forehead.

"Sure. Angel, you deserve the biggest acting award of them all," said Magnus, but wasn't so sure anymore if they were fooling all of the others anymore. Still they didn't say anything, so there was still a chance! 

At least until Cat would find the antidote - the show must go on!


	4. Chapter 4

‘’Ah, finally feeling like myself a bit more,’’ said Magnus as he was looking at himself in the mirror.  _ Finally _ he dared to put on some makeup, it’s been far too long that he had been going on without any glitter or other kinds of makeup. He was really craving for it, so he snuck into the bathroom and did full face of makeup, even though he knew that he couldn’t leave the house like this. He was still in Alexander’s body and Alec would probably have a heart attack if he saw him like this, but he just couldn’t help himself anymore. Also, it was kind of interesting to see Alexander’s face with makeup - Alec tried to tell him that he didn’t want to wear the makeup because he couldn’t pull it off, but it was all a lie. Alexander was looking hella fine with the smokey eye look, with a little bit of bronzer and Magnus was quite proud with himself - though he needed to do something about his hair  _ and _ nails. 

‘’I should try and spike Alexander’s hair up, I wonder how he’d look. Probably amazing, like always,’’ he carried on the conversation with himself and then finally decided to give himself a full on makeover. Alec wasn’t at home, he was at Catarina’s as she needed help with the magic part and since Alexander learned how to use the magic a little bit more, he decided to help their friend out. And it gave him a good opportunity to hang out with Madzie, who he loved. And the little warlock just found the whole thing beyond hilarious because it was funny seeing uncle Alec in uncle Magnus’ body. It made her giggle a lot.

Magnus, on the other side, decided to have a little bit of time for himself - he had been out at the Institute  _ every single day _ so that was why he decided to stay in and just pamper himself - well, Alexander. Both of the mat the same time - it was weird, but he was giving both of them a pamper day. He had just given himself a facial - Alexander’s skin was so dry, it needed to be taken care of more and he was smiling as he was running his fingers over his face. Much more smooth and soft, smiling wider as he then looked at the hair again and then he brought his hair gel closer and grinned. ‘’Show time,’’ he said to himself.

Alexander wasn’t going to be home any time soon - probably - so this was one in a lifetime opportunity to do as he pleased, whistling a little bit when the hair was spiked up and he hummed - oh, it looked quite good. Alexander should for real experiment more with different styles when they would turn back because it was such a shame that he just stuck with one style. Not that Magnus didn’t like that style - he liked it very much so, but still… it was fun experimenting with different styles of clothing and hairy tales and the options were just endless!

‘’Oh, this reminds me, I should change into something shinier,’’ said Magnus to himself when he noticed that he was still wearing Alexander’s clothes and he then hurried to his room, rubbing his palms together as he opened his own wardrobe and started looking around - something that would complete the look he had going on. Messy, but  _ sexy.  _ He made the hair a bit messy, but it suited Alexander  _ so much _ that he couldn’t keep his eyes away from himself. Just as he looked himself at the mirror again, he sighed happily and then he had to admit it - he was a genius. ‘’Fuck, he looks so good,’’ said Magnus and bit into his lip, scanning his body lower and then he nodded.  _ Right, the clothes to complete the look.  _

‘’Hmm, let’s see… something that would fit Alexander as well,’’ he said and then scratched the back of his head. Alec was a bit taller than him, so not everything was going to fit him, but the size difference wasn’t  _ that _ big, so he would easily find something that was usually a bit oversized for him. It would fit perfectly on Alexander and he soon found some simple black jeans and a shiny, blue shirt. Oh, it was going to be perfect, quickly slipping into those and he then walked to the mirror -  _ he was drooling _ because Alec was drool-worthy, especially when he turned around. The pants were a tight fit, but they hugged all of the right parts just right and he whistled as his eyes fell upon his ass when he turned around and he wiggled his hips.

‘’Oh my God,’’ he breathed out and then swallowed thickly because, yes, he was drooling. He was enjoying himself way too much and he then winked. ‘’It should be illegal how good he would look in this,’’ he said and then he noticed that something else was missing. He turned around and unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt, opening it up a little bit - just enough to make the chest visible and he was again in the process of drooling. Yes, he needed to take a picture of himself like that, for later -  _ for research, when they would change back. _ Magnus needed to document all of this and he wasted no time!

After a little photoshoot, Magnus was pretty satisfied, going into the kitchen. He brought a cocktail and nail polish with himself, painting his nails as he was slowly sipping on his dirty martini - it was such an amazing day that day. It was all he ever wanted - self care at its fullest and he then looked at his nails. They were dark blue, with shimmer and he spend the next few moments admiring how beautiful Alexander's hands were with painted nails. Yes, everything looked so much better on his boyfriend than it did on him. 

Pity Alexander didn’t have his ears pierced - he would try that on too, but in the end he had to satisfy himself with rings and necklaces instead. It was still pretty amazing and he then spent another few moments looking at himself in the mirror - Alexander was just a whole different person. Though, Magnus confessed, that it was the old one that he liked better - it was who he fell in love with, of course. But still, just for special occasions, it wouldn’t hurt if this side of Alec would come out and he grinned. ‘’I’m hot as hell,’’ he said and then sighed happily. 

In a way, he now wished that Alexander could see him like this - he was curious to what kind of a reaction he’d get. It would probably be hilarious, but in the end, he would see that he could pull off any looks and Magnus kept parading around the loft for a little while like that, as if he was having his own fashion show. There was only one member in the crowd and even that individual had been judging him  _ immensely _ . Chairman Meow just didn’t understand what in the world was happening; Magnus and Alec had been acting really strange lately and the cat was stressed because he didn’t understand what in the world was happening to his warlock. All of the sudden he was all grumpy and didn’t like him laying on his clothes anymore, would shoo him away and he was quite scared. But, Alec seemed to have gotten through a personality change of his own too and the poor cat didn’t know what to think about it. 

‘’Now, don’t judge me, Chairman,’’ said Magnus and the cat wanted to run away, but Magnus didn’t give him the chance as he quickly scooped him into his arms and them turned around, holding him closely. Chairman Meow finally stopped struggling when he saw that he couldn’t get away no matter how much he tried and he gazed up at Alec’s face. He was so confused - Alec’s face was so weird and different and he didn’t know why the hunter was suddenly wearing his master’s clothes. That wasn’t very nice, was it? Going through his clothes and just wear them like that. In a way, it seemed that this was Alec, but Magnus and he didn’t like that feeling. He wanted things to go back to how they used to, so he meowed loudly and Magnus cooed at him.

‘’Aw, baby, I’m sorry,’’ said Magnus and quickly set onto the couch with Chairman in his arms, putting him down and the cat didn’t dare to move. Maybe that was some sort of a test that the hunter was putting him through, so he just sat and gazed upon his face, still questioning Alec’s life choices. Maybe this is what the humans called  _ middle life crisis?! _ Oh, if this was it, Alec needed help - he needed Magnus to tell him and  _ stop _ him from whatever his plans were with all of the makeup and the new clothes and his hair looked like a bird’s nest and he meowed loudly again. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ asked Magnus again and grinned when he saw the way his cat was looking at him.

‘’Is the makeup?’’ asked Magnus and started laughing when Chairman stepped into his lap, went onto his back legs and tried to get Magnus’ eye - not to scratch him, but just to ask him  _ what the hell are you up to?! _ Magnus didn’t even realise until then how confusion all of this must had been for Chairman and he just laughed louder because Chairman was getting annoyed. ‘’I know, I look amazing, don’t I?’’ asked Magnus and the cat meowed a very loud and clear  _ no _ . ‘’Oh, what do you know?’’ asked Magnus and then started laughing again. 

The cat was sure that the hunter was done for. There was no hope for him left! ‘’Oh, don’t I look good in these clothes?’’ asked Magnus and started laughing louder because Chairman was running away. ‘’Hey, since I’ve given myself a little makeover, how about we dress you up as well?’’ he asked and Chairman Meow watched how Alec made his way into his office and then brought something out - it was something that Chairman Meow recognised all too well - it was the pumpkin outfit Magnus bought for him for the last Halloween and the cat  _ hated _ the thing. Magnus took way too many pictures of him in it and he still had very  _ bad memories.  _ Alec came closer, Chairman was already on the top of the tallest wardrobe in the bedroom.

Chairman needed to speak to Magnus - this needed to end, because Alec was being weird. His master needed to settle this this instant! And when Alec came back home, Chairman was even more stressed because Magnus (well, Alec) seemed more interested in the way Alec was dressed, for some reason getting  _ really _ upset, while Chairman Meow was let to deal with this confusion all on his own -  _ what was happening?! He needed answers and he needed them soon! _

* * *

Running a meeting was hard enough, but running a meeting pretending to be your boyfriend and trying to sound like you know what you were doing while you were trying to keep up with the  _ Madame Inquisitor herself _ wasn’t that easy. Magnus was on the verge of a breakdown, but luckily Alec was there as well, though the Inquisitor didn’t really understand why there was a need for the warlock to be present as well. Alec couldn’t leave Magnus alone with Imogen - he knew that and he couldn’t do that to him. He didn’t like the woman at all, so he was there to be an emotional support for Magnus. And also there to keep things in check. Just in case.

‘’Again, Lightwood, is there a need for the warlock to be there?’’ asked Imogen and looked at Alec’s way with such sheer disgust in her eyes that it made Alec wanna hex her. He had magic now, he could set her chair on fire. He learned how to do that from Madzie just the other day and he took in a deep breath. And Magnus also didn’t look too impressed with the way Imogen addressed him as even if he was Alec now. He knew it was meant for him and he then just tried to be calm.

‘’Madame Inquisitor,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’My  _ love _ is here because he is one of the leaders of the Downworld,’’ he carried on and Imogen still didn’t like Magnus being there. ‘’He deserves to know what we’re discussing as he’s present in the cabinet meetings, we must report what happens in here,’’ he carried on, being very professional. ‘’So, yes, he needs to be here, just in case to see that we aren’t being biased. As you know, we’re both  _ Shadowhunters _ and I, Alec Lightwood, want the best for my lovely and amazing boyfriend,’’ said Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath, trying to remind Magnus to take it back a notch and the warlock understood that.

‘’These Downworld meetings are just-’’

‘’The best idea my boyfriend ever had,’’ grumbled Magnus under his breath, but the look on Imogen’s face stopped him. ‘’I mean,’’ he said and laughed nervously. ‘’The best idea  _ I _ ever had,’’ he said and then continued laughing, making Alec roll his eyes next to him, but didn’t say anything and just continued planning her revenge against Imogen in his mind. ‘’So, as we were discussing with my Angel,’’ said Magnus, not really caring. ‘’There will be some changes in the law, mainly-’’

‘’The laws will not change.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah.. a law is the law,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes. ‘’I’ve heard it a million times, Imogen and quite frankly it keeps pissing me off,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a surprised look because he didn’t expect Alexander to be so  _ bold.  _ Oh, he liked a bold Alec and he then carefully listened to what he had to say. ‘’You know what else should be the law?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Respecting my boyfriend, yes?’’ he asked and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec was the one who tried to keep their show going on, but now he was pissed off and it seemed like he didn’t care anymore about anything - about Imogen or her stupid rules. 

‘’Darling, what are you doing?’’ whispered Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath, but stayed quiet for a little while. ‘’Grandma Herondale isn’t going to handle this well and-’’ he said out loud and then stopped talking when he realised that he had just said that bit out loud. In front of the Inquisitor, whose face turned red with anger. But Alec didn’t seem to care about it too much, Magnus was panicking though .Not because he was worried about hurting Imogen’s feelings, but because he didn’t want to compromise Alexander’s spot as the Head of the Institute and he  _ definitely _ was going to fuck something up if he continued talking to her like that. But on the other hand, he just wanted to make her shut up and-’’

‘’Lightwood, what did you just call me?’’ snapped the woman.

‘’Imogen, shut the fuck up, will you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up because  _ Alexander really didn’t care about anything at that point _ and he was living for it. Imogen couldn’t really do anything about the warlock talking down on her, not really. And if she would do something about it, Magnus would be there to protect himself in that aspect. And Alec was really sick of her - so officially done with her that he couldn’t even put it into words. 

‘’This is  _ madness _ , I will not be spoken to like this. I will speak to your father, Lightwood and then we’ll see-’’

‘’Robert?’’ asked Alec and scoffed. ‘’He won’t give a flying fuck, if I’m being completely honest. For one because he doesn’t like you either, he can’t stand you. He told me so himself,’’ said Alec and Imogen was really confused to why Robert would be telling those things to  _ Bane _ of all people. ‘’And secondly, again, I will repeat myself… I. Don’t. Care,’’ he said and Magnus quickly jumped in.

‘’I think what Magnus is trying to tell you, Imogen, that my dad told  _ me _ all about liking you. Since  _ I am _ Alec Lightwood, remember, darling?’’ asked Magnus and then gritted his teeth. Alec’s jaw dropped and he then nodded.

‘’Oh, right, oops, my bad!’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’Um, yeah, what he said. Because he’s Alec and I’m Magnus and I was just in the room when they talked about you… yeah, let’s go with that. I mean it’s believable, isn’t it?’’ asked Alec and looked at Magnus, who quickly nodded - sure did. It sounded really  _ not _ believable, but Magnus didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

‘’You two are making fun of me.’’

‘’Um, no we’re not,’’ said Alec. ‘’That’s just an unexpected bonus ,really,’’ he added and then shook his head. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but words were just coming out and he didn’t even mean to say them. Ah, then again he did mean them but he didn’t  _ want _ to be saying them out loud. Yet, there he was, not being able to stop himself and by the end of the meeting, Imogen just left. Completely humiliated and in a hurry to go back to Idris. And Alec was just sitting there, shaking his head. ‘’Magnus, tell me that I didn’t just… what did I… Imogen will… I will get you in trouble… I… couldn’t stop myself, I just-’’ was chanting Alec over and over again when he finally came back to his senses, but Magnus was laughing too hard to worry about the consequences, really. 

‘’I don’t care,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Even if she tried to do something, this was so freaking worth it,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Oh, Alexander, you… you must never change because that was amazing and everything,’’ he said. ‘’Best meeting I’ve ever been on,’’ he then added and nodded. 

Despite his worried, Alec had to admit it - it felt so good. To finally tell her what he thought of her and… it was worth it yes, even if consequences were coming. But they didn’t - Jace made sure to sort it all out with his grandmother, somehow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was annoyed, Alec was annoyed. Both of them were sexually frustrated and just wanting to return back to each other’s body. They didn’t mind to be stuck as one and the other, but it was starting to get on their nerves. They both missed kissing and hugging the each other and since changing into each other, they didn’t really try  _ that.  _ It would have been too weird was what they both agreed on, so that was why both of them were just snapping at everyone around each other. In the end, they started getting on each other’s nerves and they didn’t even mean to do it. It was nothing serious, but they were just on the edge. It was one particular evening that Magnus lost it  _ again _ because he couldn’t find his regular mug and he was stomping around the kitchen.

It was Alexander that did the dishes that day, so he probably misplaced his favourite mug. That was why Magnus stomped over into the living room, where he found his boyfriend in his body and he grumbled under his breath. Oh, it was going to be so weird fighting with himself basically, but he was really annoyed. Alec wasn’t even paying attention to him as he was too busy watching the TV and that was the final straw. Magnus stepped in front of the TV screen and then folded his arms on top of his chest in a very Alexander manner and Alec whined because he was just in the middle of watching a TV show.

‘’Magnus, please move?’’ asked Alec, but Magnus shook his head.

‘’Nope, we need to talk,’’ said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue, but still didn’t really listen. He snapped his fingers and Magnus noticed that he slowly started sliding away from the TV, narrowing his eyes. Oh, Alexander was getting better in using his magic, which was kind of amusing, but he didn’t like his magic being used against him and he finally had enough. ‘’Alexander, stop staring at the TV and pay attention to me. Also, don’t use  _ my _ magic against  _ me _ ,’’ said Magnus and then grabbed on of the pillows that was on the sofa and threw it Alec’s way -  _ bully’s eye.  _ Alec got distracted enough for the spell to fizzle out and Magnus acted quickly, grabbing the remote control and he quickly switched the TV off and he proudly smiled. 

‘’Ugh,’’ said Alec and then folded his arms on top of his chest and frowed. But in the end, he stopped fighting and decided to listed after all because it wouldn’t be a very wise idea if he would just ignore Magnus like that - Magnus was pretty scary when he was annoyed, so he just nodded and straightened himself up. ‘’So, what’s up?’’ asked Alec and Magnus groaned because he didn’t like that Alec was using his body to frown again.

‘’Stop frowning so much, I told you! You’ll give me wrinkles,’’ said Magnus and then rolled his eyes, but took in a deep breath and then just shook his head. ‘’Okay, never mind - what I do want to know, however is: where the hell is my cup, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked around. He didn’t know and why was he asking him? ‘’Don’t play coy, you were the one who was doing the dishes and that mug was among the dirty ones, so you had to misplace it somewhere,’’ said Magnus and then placed his arms on top of his sides.

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about,’’ said Alec, because he really didn’t know what Magnus was talking about. He knew which mug was Magnus’ favourite and he knew that he had washed it before, but he didn’t misplace it at all. He left it by the sink to dry off a little bit before he’d place the dishes back to where they belonged. That was why he decided to watch the TV in the spare time that the dishes were drying off to the side - so what in the world was Magnus on about was beyond him. But Magnus was stubborn and he wasn’t letting it go.

‘’Ah, yes,’’ said Magnus and then grumbled. ‘’No, you totally hid it somewhere. Is that a payback for me not bringing you the towel this morning?’’ asked Magnus because he was convinced that Alec had a personal vendetta against him and Alec only shook his head, but then frowned. Yes, what in the world was that all about? He was taking a shower and forgot to bring his towel, but Magnus didn’t listen at all as he was too busy jamming out in the living room to some music that he didn’t really know and Alec was getting really frustrated. He ran his fingers through his raven hair and then took in a deep breath. Yep, he was on the edge as well constantly and he didn’t want to take it out on Magnus again. 

‘’I did not touch your mug, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Alec stood up to leave the room, but Magnus followed him and then just like that pinned him against the wall because… he didn’t want Alexander to leave the conversation just like that. ‘’No, no, you don’t get to walk away from this - we are coming to the bottom of this,’’ said Magnus. ‘’That was my favourite mug because you bought if to me for Valentine’s, remember? So, I need it back,’’ said Magnus seriously and Alec grumbled.

‘’I don’t have it, Magnus,’’ said Alec and he smiled softly. Aw, so that was why it was his favourite mug? It warmed his heart up and he couldn’t even stay mad at Magnus for too long. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then he said nothing because Alexander was smiling softly and even if he was wearing his body, Magnus felt soft and he didn’t like it. It was his weak spot.

‘’Stop smiling so cutely,’’ grumbled Magnus. ‘’It makes me not wanna be angry at you anymore,’’ he said and Alec started laughing because Magnus was being ridiculous. Though, he could somehow relate to it - he was also getting a bit… desperate in many aspects and sometimes it felt like he was just seeking out a fight. ‘’It is not funny, you’re being adorable on purpose,’’ said Magnus and then placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders.

Alec snorted. ‘’Not really. You’re being adorable on purpose and it’s pissing me off.’’

‘’You piss me off as well,’’ grumbled Magnus back and brought his face really close to Alec’s. Both of them felt each other’s hot breath against their cheek and they shuddered. It’s been too long - they haven’t kissed in such a long time and Alec felt his mind getting hazy as Magnus couldn’t really hold himself back and he crushed their lips together. As weird as it was, as Alec closed his eyes, he really felt as if he was kissing Magnus, groaning a little bit when he felt Magnus pushing him harder against the wall and he gasped softly, leaning in for another kiss. It was like they were fighting… with their lips as their kisses were rough, but also needy and by the time that Magnus came back to his senses, he slowly pulled back and then shuddered because he felt something changing. 

Alec didn’t, so he leaned in for another kiss and as their lips touched again, Magnus and Alec both felt a wave of magic that flew through both of them, throwing them apart and Alec was knocked onto the floor, Magnus stumbling over his feet and he started looking around because he felt…  _ different.  _ He looked down onto his hands and smiled because there were rings that weren’t there before when he was in Alec’s body and he looked up, seeing that Alec was sitting on the floor -  _ in his usual body _ and Magnus brightened up, quickly hurrying over to Alec, worrying that his boyfriend might had been injured or-

‘’Alexander!’’ said Magnus, Alec looking up. His eyes were a little bit uncollected, but he felt fine and he then touched Magnus’ face just to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken -  _ they really were back _ and he smiled softly. Ah, he missed this - staring into Magnus’ beautiful face and he just kissed him happily again, making the warlock giggle. ‘’You’re okay, yes?’’

‘’Oh, I’m amazing. I’m back,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

Deciding to give himself a little bit of a makeover, Magnus snapped his fingers and quickly changed his clothes into much brighter ones, his makeup was all glitter and his hair perfectly spiked up. Alec grinend and then Magnus nodded. ‘’Ah, much better,’’ he then said and Alec couldn’t keep his hands off of him, kissing him again and Magnus was giggling as he felt Alec’s lips falling onto his neck, but he didn’t complain at all. He could understand Alec very much so.

‘’Interesting,’’ commented Magnus.

‘’Mmm, what is?’’ asked Alec as he was too busy with sucking in a little mark on Magnus’ neck and the warlock gasped a little bit, but chuckled.

‘’All we needed to do was make out and we’re back!’’ said Magnus and Alec pulled back.  _ Oh, Magnus was totally right!  _

‘’Our kisses are magical,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. 

Oh, Magnus couldn’t disagree with that and he couldn’t wait to show Alexander just how much more magical things could be as he just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, crushing their lips together and then pulled Alexander to the bedroom as  _ it had been too long _ and Alec was more than happy to follow him. The mug was forgotten, they had much more important things to do, celebrating their return in  _ full extent.  _

It wasn’t until the next day that Magnus was explaining to Catarina how he and Alexander had magical kisses that turned them back to each other that he learned it was actually Catarina who managed to reverse the potion’s effects with a spell that she had finally found in one of her books. Magnus was a little bit disappointed, but he didn’t tell Alec that - he let his boyfriend believe that it was their love and kisses that brought them back together, smiling and laughing as he’d listen to Alec explaining to their friends what happened to the two of them.

It was quite few interesting weeks, but Magnus was glad that he was back. As fun as it had been, he was much more content being embraced by Alexander’s arms, feeling his lips upon his forehead as they cuddled later that day. 

_ Yep, much better indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. Leave a comment if you liked it. 💙


End file.
